


Addiction

by SinQueen69



Series: Sinful Scents [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is kind of a dick?, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Golden shower, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Objectification, Piss Slut Stiles Stilinski, Situational Humiliation, Stiles Stilinski is a piss slut, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, as a warning, he just knows what Stiles needs, he's not a nice guy, marking territory, werewolf traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Stiles can’t stop thinking about Derek after their encounter in the woods and has to decide if he’s going to give in to his urges or resist them.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sinful Scents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568323
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Addiction

Stiles tried hard not to come back to the old Hale house the next day. Truly he tried, but he found himself there not even an hour after practice finished.

Stiles rubbed his sweaty palms against his thighs, his ears burning when he noticed the bulge that was already growing in his jeans.

"Fuck," Stiles grumbled as he headed up into the half-standing house and turned into the room on the right.

"I thought you were going to stand out there all night," Derek commented lazily from his place on the dust-covered couch. His legs sprawled wide showcasing the way his jeans clung to his flaccid cock and a bottle of beer dangling from his right hand.

"How did you know I would come back?" Stiles fought back the surge of need that rose at the sight of both the beer bottle and Derek's crotch on display. Stiles’ cock was straining against his zipper fully now.

"I know piss sluts like you Stiles, you tried not to come today. However, it was even tougher at school for you today wasn't it? You had to make sure you were alone going to the bathroom because otherwise, you would just listen to the sound of piss being wasted and hate it. Your practice was even tougher I bet. You had to hide in a stall with your hand around your needy cock so you didn't come to the sounds of your teammates pissing." Derek said sounding bored and Stiles burned with shame, humiliation and pure arousal as Derek summarized his day and thoughts throughout it.

"What are you waiting for then? An invitation? On your knees piss slut," Derek ordered in the same, bored lazy tone that had Stiles shivering with pleasure. Stiles found himself sinking to his knees between Derek's muscled thighs. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's thighs opening his mouth while peering up at Derek with blown wide pupils.

Derek just chuckled and gripped Stiles' hair with his left hand as he set the beer bottle down on the couch next to him. Stiles breathed heavily and dug his fingers into Derek's thighs as the older man unzipped his tight jeans letting his still flaccid cock flop out just grazing Stiles' parted lips.

"I don't have to tell a piss slut like you to keep your mouth open do I?" Derek asked and Stiles silently shook his head, his mouth hanging open. Stiles' heart beat faster in his chest, mouth-watering as Derek aimed the tip of his soft cock towards his face. Stiles stuck out his tongue and moaned in utter, untamed pleasure as the first wave of fresh, bitter piss flooded over his tongue.

Stiles couldn't help but raise a bit higher on his knees, moaning again as the stream steadied and ran down his throat with ease. His cock leaked and rubbed against his damp jeans. Stiles felt like he was floating as his eyes fluttered shut as he sank into the deprivation of being a piss slut, Derek's piss slut. Of being on his knees, hard as he ever has been and mouth being overflowed with piss. It wasn't something he ever thought he would want or crave but now his mind was consumed with it almost constantly.

Stiles lost himself in the way Derek's piss dripped down his chin and over his throat. Stiles blinked slowly as a few drops of it hit his cheeks and he realized as he gulped the last bit down that Derek had finished.

"Congratulations Stiles you're not only a piss slut, but you're also an addict. This will be all you can think about until your craving has been quenched." Derek tipped Stiles head back to get a better look at the way Stiles' face was glistening with his piss, the way Stiles' eyes were blown wide and shining with lust.

"You're going to need to see me daily now, no one else can satisfy this craving for you. If you try just remember," Derek let his Alpha red eyes glow in the darkness of the house.

"I'll be able to tell and I don't take kindly to disobedient piss sluts." Derek's voice rumbled and Stiles shivered at the promise and warning. It just made his cock leak and throb and now he was very aware he hasn't come yet.

"Jerk off before you leave if you have to," Derek said passively as he zipped himself back up and rose from the couch. Stiles leaned back as Derek walked away from the couch, away from him.

Stiles panted as his body burned with embarrassment as he shoved his hand down his jeans. Stiles brought his hand up to his wet face and used his fingertips to swipe up the leftovers of Derek's piss and clenched his eyes closed as he sucked his fingers clean as he roughly jerked off.

Stiles felt his eyes burn as he pulled his orgasm out of himself quicker than ever before. Stiles panted loudly and swore a few times as he tried to calm his heart down as his cock went soft in his sticky hand that was still shoved down his pants.

Derek was right, Stiles had an addiction and he didn't want to end it. He wanted more and he knew that he would be right back in this house tomorrow for another fix of piss and humiliation. Stiles just smiled hazily as he thought about it with excited anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. 
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]


End file.
